It Takes Two to Tango
by Blessed Unrest
Summary: In which two seemingly opposite people collide and discover…maybe they're not so different after all.
1. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"Happy, did you find Natsu yet? He should be around here somewhere…" Lucy trekked through the viscous marsh while periodically calling for her partner.<p>

A slight breeze lifting her skirt, a girlish squeak of indignation and a whiny, "Natsuuuuuuu!" indicated the Blue Exceed's arrival. "I can't smell him anywhere. There's so much dirt and…Lucy, is that you?" _Sniff. Sniff. _"You stink!"

_Deep breaths, Lucy, deep breaths. Breathe in, breathe out. _As if Happy's blatant insult wasn't enough, he then had the audacity to plug his nose and recoil in disgust.

"You puny furball, come back here!" Her hands lunged for the infuriating feline, itching to try one of the many techniques she had learned from her Edolas counterpart.

Clearly, the heavens had decided to bring misfortune upon her. Not only was she knee-deep in mud, but the skies amassed the largest cumulonimbus clouds overhead, dousing her much like her short-tempered water spirit. A deep voice rippled across the clearing, a compliment to the crescendoing thunder in the distance. "Noisy…" Happy cringed, while Lucy squinted, blindly searching for the entity above the crowded reeds. "Behind you."

In her efforts to turn around, she stumbled over an unsuspecting crevice and flopped into the sludge. A pair of sturdy hands secured her flailing arms and pulled her onto dryer ground. After several harsh coughs, she managed to mutter a word of thanks.

"Troublesome..."

Lucy snapped her head forward, about to reprimand her rude savior when she finally noticed who was in front of her. His blonde hair and fur-lined coat were matted from the sudden downpour, and despite the less than prime conditions he looked serene, which quickly morphed into an impassive mask she was all too familiar with. _Count on the lightening dragon slayer to appreciate a storm like this. _With a labored groan, Lucy wisely held back her snide remarks. "You wouldn't have happened to see Natsu anywhere around here, have you?"

For a moment, his nostrils flared, scenting the air for the fire dragon slayer, or at least she assumed he was. His gunmetal orbs refocused on the girl, and with a noncommittal shrug she deemed his endeavor unsuccessful. But when he crouched down and cradled Lucy easily on one arm, she didn't know what to think. Usually, she would have fussed over the intimacy, yet she couldn't find the energy to bother with his strange behavior. That and she had an aching suspicion that her ankles were sprained from her fall. She muffled a scream when she felt a hand massaging her swelling joints, surprised to see the appendage flickering with wisps of lightening. Shortly after, the throbbing pain subsided to mild tingle, and a small smile crept over her face at the kind gesture. _Maybe he's not so insensitive after all. _Exhausted, her eyes drifted close to the soft pitter patter of the rain.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a startling change in scenery. She found herself in a soft bed with a clean set of clothes. No mud, no sprain, no annoying cat. <em>No Natsu! <em>In a flash, the sheets were off and she nearly threw open the nearest door when she suddenly realized that she wasn't in her cozy one-bedroom apartment.

Her stomach growled in protest. _Food first, questions later_.

She barely restrained a laugh when she entered the kitchen. Laxus was donned in a black apron while flipping pancakes effortlessly. It was difficult to imagine the intimidating man to be so…domestic.

At the sounds of her footsteps, he turned his broad shoulders and swiftly delivered breakfast on two waiting plates. _And there's coffee too! _

"Thanks, Laxus." She quirked her lips behind the steaming mug.

He nodded imperceptibly, all the while devouring a mound that oddly resembled the leaning tower of Pisa. Thankfully, he had table manners, sparing her from being catapulted with flying bits of food. _Unlike a certain someone._ "So…" There was a pregnant pause, and then he continued. "What were you doing in the middle of a marsh?"

Lucy gracefully crossed her legs and faced the inquisitor**. **"I was looking for Natsu yesterday. Erza kicked him through the guild roof," she let out an unladylike snort, "and Happy wouldn't stop hounding me to find him. You would think the cat would be used to her relentless nature by now. And somehow, his underdeveloped nose led us right into the marsh. The better question is: what were _you_ doing there?"

If looks were anything to go by, his definitely meant "none of your damn business". Yet, with a disgruntled sigh he pointed out the bay windows behind her, displaying in all its glory…the same bog she'd been rescued from the day before. "Not many people come here. And before you ask, your maid spirit took care of you."

Although his words were sparse she understood the underlying message. She knew her fair share of boisterous teammates and cherished her personal space. At that thought, she curiously peered around her. Marble tabletops, leather couches and a large stockpile of vinyl records in the far corner of the living room were all clear indications of wealth. Despite his questionable taste in real estate, she admired the fashionable décor. The vinyl records brought fond memories of her dear mother, who loved dancing to the comforting tunes of the gramophone. She smiled lovingly at his collection, unaware of a lingering stare from her companion.

"Go ahead."

She blinked owlishly at him, slowly digesting the simple command. When she didn't respond, the man awkwardly gave her shoulder a gentle pat, encouraging her towards the towering bookcase.

As if a switched was turned, she jumped off the chair and stumbled over her own feet, earning a hearty chuckle behind her. She silently thanked Virgo for dressing her in pants instead of a miniskirt.

Her fingers glided over the various titles, occasionally halting her stride to marvel at the wonderfully designed album coversor hum a familiar melody. And if she felt the need to do so, she would play a piece or two on the gramophone, as graciously provided by Lyra, gently placing the stylus between the intricate grooves.

While Lucy was blissfully lost in her own world, Laxus was terribly confused.

He didn't know why he was being so accommodating to the celestial mage. On any other day, he would have left the girl to her own devices and kicked her out the door once the storm calmed. And yet…he had treated her wounds, fed her and was even letting her fawn over those, may he remind himself, _expensive _records.

After his return from Tenroujima, he treated the girl like glass, tactfully avoiding conversation in favor of silently observing from a distance. He was no coward, but guilt consumed him, constantly reminding that he had threatened the one place she called home; and what were mere months of separation created an impassable rift he no longer had means of crossing. Even during the Grand Magic Games, when he fought to redeem his guildmates' pride in the arena against Raven Tail, Lucy was nothing more than a distant figure that was under the umbrella of Fairy Tail. Until now, he had every intention to continue his previous sentiments. _When did she become so much more? _

And then he found himself drawn to glittering brown eyes, swaying hips and flaxen hair twirling to the music, a strange thrum spreading through his chest. He grumbled in frustration, combing calloused hands through unruly locks.

The rabbit trails of his mind were suddenly cut off by a feminine squeak. There on his right was Lucy, dangling precariously from one of the higher shelves, and below her a discarded chair that clearly didn't belong. Right as her fingers slipped he disappeared in a flurry of sparks and skillfully caught her. "Hey," a vein visibly pulsed at his temple, "are you naturally clumsy or do you like being the damsel in distress?"

Her cocoa eyes flashed dangerously then dimmed to something indecipherable."I find that ironic considering you didn't mind saving me more than once. So," she rebuked, "are you naturally graceful or do you like being the knight in shining armor?" _To any strong-willed woman that would be a compliment, but to a man like him…_

He didn't disappoint. "I admit, I'm not as elegant as you are on the dance floor, but I. Am. Not. A. Pansy." With each syllable he edged closer and closer towards her brow. So close that she had to cross her eyes to match his menacing glare. He abruptly withdrew and cursed under his breath. _Shit._ _I didn't mean to say that out loud_.

Suddenly realizing their proximity, she scrambled off his lap and settled comfortably an arm's length away. "O-oh? I didn't realize anyone was watching me...Thanks, I guess."

Startled by her gratitude, he reigned in his temper and softened audibly. "Who taught you?"

The soothing timbre did nothing for the girl's frazzled nerves. "M-my mother. She used to teach me when I was younger. Mostly ballroom dances like the foxtrot and the waltz." She stopped her rambling, berating herself for boring the man. But as she looked up to apologize, she was astounded by the genuine interest reflected in his eyes.

"Keep going," he nodded.

A sense of déjà vu came over her, the same caring nature urging her to continue. "When Father was too busy with work, Mama made sure to keep my spirits up. Sometimes she would play movies on the lacrima, and one day I watched the opening scene of 'The Parent Trap'. Have you seen it?" She was giddy with excitement for the first time in years. Maybe it was because he, unlike many she had encountered, _wanted_ to listen. With an almost unnoticeable shake of his head, she resumed. "It's essentially about a divorced couple remarrying with the help of their mischievous twin daughters. Anyways, in the beginning the couple is on a cruise, dancing away to this unbelievably clichéd song called 'L-O-V-E' on their first wedding day." As a writer herself, she couldn't help but admonish the well-laid stereotypes. "And regardless of that, they were beautiful. It wasn't her dress or the obvious affection they held for one another, but the way they _moved_: so in sync, with boundless steps that looked as if they were gliding above the floor. I wanted to share that with someone, too."

"Can you imagine what my father said when I asked him to teach me to dance like that?" She scoffed at her naivety. "He was dreadfully appalled and demanded to know why I wasn't focusing on my studies. Of course, I didn't tell him a damn thing, and he shut me in my room for a whole month with nothing but those suffocating tutors." She paused for a moment, a delicate frown marring her features. "But then one night before I went to sleep, Mama whispered that if I listened to Father she would teach me how to dance. Whenever I was feeling especially discouraged, I would tell her our secret password: 'I love Lucy', another show we adored watching together." She envisioned her mother: congratulating her, holding her small, feeble hands and clapping at her newfound accomplishments. "Sometimes our servants would join in, too. Mr. Aed was incredibly short for his age, so his stature matched well with mine when I needed a partner to practice my footwork. And Ms. Spetto also helped me learn the waltz when Mama wasn't feeling too well." Her eyes dulled marginally, losing its previous jubilancy. And with another reassuring nudge she persisted.

"By mid-summer, Mama was gone. Seven years passed in a blur, and I exchanged my dancing shoes for sturdier boots, placing my hopes and dreams into my mother's spirits. Fairy Tail dragged me into one life-threatening situation after another, and I barely had time to register the grief of my parents' passing….This is my first time dancing since."

Before she could gather her bearings, a hand wrapped around her wrist and enveloped her into a gentle embrace. She noticed his firm jawline, clamped tightly in embarrassment or anger she did not know. "If…if you're still looking for a partner. I wouldn't mind being one for you."

The offer was so uncharacteristically out of place that she pulled back to gape at the man. "You…can you even dance?"

His lips immediately thinned out in irritation. "Of course I can."

With eyes narrowed in suspicion, she carefully formed her reply. "Laxus, this isn't something to be fickle about. There are a lot of factors involved. For one, there's height. You're easily a foot taller than me, which makes it difficult for me to place my hands on your shoulders. Secondly, there's footwork. If I somehow manage to find heels that even suit a giant like you, messing up means a lot of unfortunately bruised toes. And lastly, this requires patience. Learning as a child was easy because I was doing it for fun, but now that I have other means of earnestly practicing…"She rose and gingerly eased the record into its appropriate sleeve, her voice hardening with determination, "I won't hold back. I owe my mother that much in the very least."

Once again, Laxus was enthralled by her presence. _This girl…she doesn't stop changing._ He stood to meet her unwavering gaze. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Be My Anchor

**Disclaimer**: I do not won Fairy Tail of any of its characters

* * *

><p>From the get-go, Lucy realized that Laxus was far more talented than she gave him credit for. Apparently, Makarov had insisted that formal dance be a part of his daily agenda, and Laxus grumpily consented in promise that the seemingly useless talent would improve the results of his training as a child.<p>

It didn't.

Turns out the following week, Makarov needed Laxus to attend a gala in his place and the lecherous man had set up the most troublesome woman to be his consort: Mirajane.

At the time, Mira was drastically different from her present self. She was brash, highly competitive and even more reckless than Natsu. In short, she, and Erza, caused far too much destruction for the Master's sanity, and thus he decided to recruit the one person who could put the takeover mage into place: his grandson.

Makarov thought some premature exposure to high society would do the belligerent girl some good. He _hoped_ her non-existent puberty would come to fruition, shaping her into the amiable woman she was today. He would later regret wishing for her to change at all.

Laxus, on the other hand, dreaded the prospect of playing babysitter. When he tried to reason with his grandfather, Makarov promptly interrupted him and declared he was the only one who could fry her into oblivion when she was out of line; plus, he had no intention of sending her off with any of the older, more experienced mages, painting them as disturbing pedophiles. So without further ado, Laxus reluctantly agreed to attend the gala.

As the night progressed, Laxus grew increasingly irritated while Mira fussed over her ridiculous attire (he vaguely registered her complaining about suffocating corsets and blistering heels). Then, out of nowhere, a meandering couple decided to sweep them into the festivities, with Mirajane in the arms of one man and Laxus eagerly dragged by his partner.

To his misfortune, many women had asked for his company, and while every fiber of his being wanted to refuse them vehemently, he briefly recalled his grandfather threatening him to "_play nice or experience my wrath"_. If he had learned anything from his eighteen years, Makarov Dreyar's warnings were not to be taken lightly. Natsu's stupidity was a testament to that.

And so as the moon waned and the guests stumbled out the marbled doors, he was dragged like a rag doll from one infuriating female to another. Some had him cringing at their risqué behavior while others bored him out of his wits. Overall, the experience was extremely awkward.

Laxus didn't admit this to Lucy, but socializing with the opposite sex was not his strongest suit. Even during Phantom Lord when he acted quite perversely towards them, it was an establishment of power. A shout into the wind that _he _was in control and not what he considered a deteriorating guild in the hands of his old man.

"Anyways, by the end of the day I really just wanted to get the hell out and bash gramps' head in for being too lazy to go the damn thing himself," Laxus grumbled while lounging on the floor of the dance studio.

She quirked her head curiously, interrupting whatever expletives Laxus had so colorfully described his grandfather, "Wait, what happened with Mira?"

He looked like the cat that ate the canary. "She torched half the guys' asses with her Sitri form. And then she blew the top off the mansion with her Satan Soul wings."

Lucy laughed merrily, no doubt picturing the frightful scene. "I'd imagine Master wasn't happy about that."

What was left of his brimming confidence immediately deflated. "He put us on probation for a month. And it wasn't even my fault!"

She giggled at his crestfallen expression, "Oh, Laxus, you know Master better than any of us. And from what I have seen, I would say he just wanted you to have a little fun at the gala."

"Fun? Hardly. I was stuck in a room full of pompous politicians who wore far too much perfume and herded by shallow girls who couldn't think of anything else but getting in my pants." He could almost taste the cloying scent of flowers from that night and grabbed the nearest water bottle to rinse out his mouth.

At first, she wanted to slap the man for his temerity. And then she wanted to slap herself for the pretense. More than anything, she hated being objectified, especially by affluent men who didn't give a crap about her future. "Touché. On the other hand, I know far too well those events shouldn't be taken for face value. For upper-class women, if they weren't betrothed already, they would be released into society as debutantes, sold like pigs to the highest bidder." She scowled, recalling her father's order when she decided to visit the Heartifilia Konzern for the last time. "And if you didn't get a proposal by the end of the night, your father would see to it that you had an arranged marriage by eligible age."

Laxus pondered her words for a moment, thinking of his own ruthless father. "I think we can both agree that ambitious fathers suck."

His candor sent her into a fit of mirthful tears, so severe that she collapsed besides him while clutching her sides in pain. If anyone had told her a week ago that she would be trading anecdotes or god forbid _dancing_ with Laxus Dreyar, she would have called them crazy. But fate had seamlessly intertwined their lives together and she had no regrets.

Nudging his foot with hers, she pleaded, "C'mon, big guy, time to get back to work." A loud yawn ricocheted off the walls as he slowly stood up to move back into position. Only when the music drowned the silence did she allow herself to drift to darker thoughts.

_No regrets…that's certainly not true_. She, like many others in Fairy Tail, had her own burdens to carry.

After her return from Tenroujima, she was lost. Lost because she couldn't understand why she was still alive when she had accepted death so readily with her comrades in the face of Acnologia. Lost because she couldn't fathom why her only family was snatched away before she could say a word. And lost because she had missed all the precious years watching her guildmates _grow_: Romeo was suddenly wiser and older, carving a path of his own with his newly acquired magic and Alzack and Bisca were happily married, now blessed with an adorable daughter. Seeing the palpable differences made her heart clench painfully. It was a selfish wish, but she had claimed Fairy Tail as the one consistency she could rely on. Her milestone had shifted. The first started when her mother died, the second came in the form of a pink-haired idiot who dragged her to Magnolia, and the third robbed seven years off her life. When she finally convinced herself she was just being petty and she should be thankful everyone was miraculously _alive_, Michelle Lobster had stumbled into all of their lives, once again shifting the timeline. After that, things never were same again. Before and after became indistinguishable. She bumbled through the Grand Magic Games in desperation to become stronger and barely survived the Eclipse Gate, still healing from the scars her future-self had left behind.

A small tug on her waist drew her to stormy azure eyes, broad shoulders that seemed to carry the weight of the world and toned arms that secured her against his chest. She blushed and bowed her head, suddenly interested in the glossed floors beneath her. When was the last time she had thought of someone romantically? _Never_, a voice nagged.

As Laxus effortlessly dipped her, his fingers splayed across the small of her back, she found herself slowly warming up to the idea; and then she almost squashed it in face of another problem.

She scarcely knew the man.

Were they even friends? Certainly not enemies; they had crossed that bridge long ago.

And yet, for the past few days she could feel this impenetrable wall between them. Yes, he was surprisingly amiable and accommodating to her newfound hobby, albeit extremely cautious as if…he was afraid to break her at the slightest touch.

She was determined to change that. Taking the first step would be the hardest, especially with man as stubborn as him, but she yearned to move on from the wallowing child in the past and needed someone to ground her to the present while she grasped the reins of her future. And he, she had decided, would be her anchor.


	3. Beneath the Surface

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

* * *

><p>On a beautiful summer morning, through the battered doors of Fairy Tail, up the creaky staircase and in one particular office, a blond mage could be found buried beneath never-ending piles of paperwork.<p>

Occasionally, a cry of frustration would seep through the cracks, followed by the lingering scent of singed floorboards.

It was at times like these when Laxus' patience was tested. There could only be so many tax reports, apology letters and complaints from the magic council he could handle before he really just needed to _go_…to the nearest bar that is.

Thankfully, the newly renovated guild was well equipped with a variety of intoxicating brews that curbed his instinct to tear the next parchment to shreds. Unfortunately, ordering his preferred beverage always came with a side of one meddlesome barmaid.

As he cautiously approached the lacquered counter, Mirajane swiftly delivered his drink and routinely returned to wiping the mugs. _5…4…3…2…1_

"So, Laxus…thinking of anyone in particular lately?"

_And here she goes again._ His eyes cut briefly towards the alabaster-haired girl, then took a swig of beer for good measure. "Nope," popping his lips at the last syllable. She clucked her tongue, and before she could suck in another breath he intervened, "And no, Mira, I'm not interested."

"But—"

"No."

"Why—"

"You know why."

"No one thinks that—"

"No means no." He pinched his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, willing the headache he could already feel pulsing behind his eyelids begone. "Besides, with the amount of time I have to cover the old man's duties I might as well be married to my desk."

"That's a terrible excuse."

_I know_.

"Still…" and then she perked up, "how about Cana?"

"Bacchus." Leave it to the drunk to drain half of his expenses on twice the shares of alcohol.

"Erza?"

"Jellal." He'd seen the way he looked at the scarlet haired mage during the games. If that wasn't attraction, he didn't know what was.

"Lisanna?"

_Trick question_. "Too young."

"Good, I'd have to pound your head in otherwise. How about—"

"Mira," his cup landed with a resounding thunk, "how about you go on a date with Freed? I know he'd appreciate it."

She blushed in mortification and retreated to the kitchen, sputtering a slew of garbled sentences while knocking over several large pans.

A small smirk crept on his lips, "I believe we're done here." He slid off the stool and slipped on his Sound Pod, bobbing his head to the music. _A walk would do some good_. He turned towards the back entrance, but before he could cross the threshold a soft hand grasped his and started to drag him in the opposite direction. Normally, he would object to such behavior, yet he relented when he recognized the touch, one he was all too familiar with recently. "Where are you taking me, Lucy?"

She called over her shoulder, not letting up her tireless pace, "Somewhere fun! You, sir, need to get out more. One day you're going to grow as old as your grandpa and wonder where all the years have gone."

It was his turn to sputter in embarrassment. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Shhh! We're here." Their gait slowed, her hand loosened its grip, and he could have sworn her dainty fingertips stroked his palm, almost reluctant to let go.

It was then he noticed her new attire: she was swathed in sleeveless summer dress and a white cardigan, with flaxen hair cascading down in loose waves instead of her signature style. Although her garb was more conservative than usual, she was still beautiful, exuding an air of maturity that he hadn't discerned before.

He didn't realize he was staring openly until a quiet, "Ahem", cut through the silence.

Quickly tearing his eyes from her hourglass figure, he focused on the sound of her voice, settling on the gentle contours of her face. And dear Mavis, her smile was _blinding_, as if the clouds had parted and the sun's tendrils reached out to him. He absorbed it all like a withered plant starving for light, smiling back unconsciously at her innocence. When was the last time he felt this content? _Never_, a voice nagged.

She faltered slightly then gestured at the multitude of stalls in front of them. "I heard you've been pretty busy as of late, especially with helping me and dealing with all the problems of the guild. So I thought you'd like a break."

The sight was one to behold. Streamers of all colors extended from the flags of each tent, converging at the towering sakura tree in the middle of the park. Below were thousands of people: some selling food, some displaying lush fabrics and others in charge of a variety of games or circus acts that reminded him of his childhood with his grandfather. A loud trumpet on his right ripped him from his reverie and his jaw dropped unabashedly, "Where on this continent did they get an elephant?" A whinny sounded on his left, "And zebras?!"

Lucy screeched, surprised by a leathery trunk wrapping around her shoulders, "Well, hello to you, too", and lovingly stroked the protruding ivory tusks. Sadly, the sweet creature was promptly dragged away by its owner, waving its wide flaps in parting. She smoothed out the folds of her dress and combed through her tousled hair, not at all bothered from the playful greeting.

Laxus' laughter boomed next to her, verberating through her very bones. "You really are loved, aren't you?"

If Mira's flushed cheeks were anything to go by, Lucy's were positively _burning_. "A-anyways! There are some fun games over there! Did you want to play them?" She blindly pointed to a cluster of people, desperately trying to divert his attention. Somehow those words sounded different from _him_.

He raised an eyebrow in question to her flustered behavior and then shrugged casually. Over the years, he learned it was best not to over-think all the little things and just enjoy the moment.

Lucy really should have paid more attention where she was pointing at because in front of them was a treacherous tank full of water and above a plastic seat attached to an adjacent lever. A girl screamed, suddenly plummeting into the icy abyss when her partner struck the center of the target's bulls-eye outside the basin. She slowly craned her neck to the man besides her, already feeling the blood drain from her face at his expression. _That snarky grin of his can't possibly be healthy_. Knowing she was already at his mercy, she clenched her fists and seethed, "Fine. But you totally owe me for this." After shoving a wad of jewels to the clerk, she stomped over to the ladder while Laxus patiently tossed the ball up and down, taunting her for her misfortune. Once she was situated in the chair, she gulped nervously, trying not to focus too much on the swirling eddies beneath her. But when she lifted her chin, meeting bottomless blue orbs as clear as the summer night's sky, everything fell away. The crowd blurred and the skies behind him converged to just the right shade of yellow that complimented his magic. And at that moment she no longer needed a moment's reprieve: she knew she was safe. She closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness with open arms.

Laxus staggered back, shocked by the way her stature spoke volumes without having to say a single word. _She believed in him. _So with a quick flick of his hand, he snapped his arm forward, vowing to make the experience as painless as possible. Still…he couldn't help but snicker when he heard a shrill cry and the tell-tale splash. And he certainly didn't bother holding back when she emerged from the tank, doubling over with laughter at her drenched state. He did stop, however, when the unfortunate girl leveled him with a glare that sent shivers down his spine. With a rueful smile, he wrapped his coat around her chattering form, ushering her towards the nearest bathroom to freshen up.

After his escapade, she demanded he pay for their lunch. "Takoyaki," she huffed. So with the hulking man sent along the way, Lucy was left to her own devices. She plopped onto the grass, watching the passing clouds floating in the distance. Her arms reached as far as they could, as if trying to embrace the expanse above her.

_"Mama, why are the constellations gone in the day?"_

_"Well, dear…that's a bit complicated to explain. Let me put it this way: what's the biggest star in our galaxy?"_

_"You are!"_

_A peal of laughter erupted from her delicate mouth, "Oh, sweetie, you're so adorable. But that's not quite the answer I was looking for."_

_"Hmmmm," she scrunched her nose in concentration, "I know! It's the sun!" _

_"Correct! So why is it so big in the sky?"_

_"Because…it's the closest?"_

_"Correct again! My, aren't you a smart little girl. Then, let's see if you can get the next one. Why can't you see the other stars when the sun is out?"_

_"It…shines the brightest," her chocolate brown eyes widened in realization, "and since all the other stars are too far they're overpowered by the sun's light! But Mama, isn't that sad?"_

_She crouched down, cradling her daughter's puffy cheeks within her palms. "How so?" _

_"If no one sees them, won't people think they won't exist…like me?"_

_"Lucy, come here," she patted her lap, "You know as much as I do that Papa is busy with his work. Your father is much like the other stars. He may not be there during the day, but when you're asleep he loves you as much as I do. You may not see it, but his love is always here," she placed her hand over her heart, "just beneath the surface."_

The wafting aroma of fried food abruptly overwhelmed her senses, and she nearly inhaled the proffered meal when a second fragrance washed over her: pine—heavily spiced and slightly sweet just like the bountiful trees back in Heartfilia Konzern. She put the takeout container aside and looked down. There, resting on the apex of her thigh was Laxus dozing quietly.

"Really, you…" she whispered, "you're such an enigma." She shrugged off his coat and draped it over his shoulders. For a moment, she sat there mesmerized by the gradual rise and fall of his chest. Her fingers hovered over his face hesitantly and she eventually gave into temptation, leaning over to brush an errant lock of hair behind his ear. _So soft_. When he showed no signs of waking, she continued; tracing the outline of his jaw, smoothing the crinkles between his brows and lastly…settling on his scar. She briefly recalled Master's story of a power-hungry father who tested the limits of his son. As he grew older, he was haunted by a past much like hers, and instead running from it he _became _it, jaded by misery and throwing away happiness like yesterday's garbage. And then a whole new set of memories engulfed her: the day he found her at the swamp, his encouraging words, his warm embrace, his thundering laugh and…

_"You really are loved, aren't you?"_

She withdrew her hands quickly, as if she had been burned by the hottest embers, and ruffled her hair in frustration. _What was that supposed to mean?! _Did he…possibly having feelings for her? Or was that jealously? Or admiration? Or curiosity? Her thoughts then zeroed in one instance before the festival.

A relaxed, contagious smile.

She wasn't aware he could show that emotion. She had seen him laugh at her expense, retort the most infuriating of remarks and deliver a pout that rivaled a kicked puppy, but never had she been arrested by a simple quirk of his lips. Somewhere along the way he transformed into a diamond in the rough, and she wanted to know every facet to him before he became that polished gem.

Once again, she was entranced by his tranquil expression and she bent over, resuming her ministrations, "What are you hiding beneath the surface?"

* * *

><p>When Laxus came to, his headache was gone and he could <em>smell<em> the fresh air outside, no longer suffocated by the dusty sham his grandfather called his office.

_Wait a minute. _Why was he in the middle of Magnolia Park? If memory served correctly, he was heading towards the outskirts of town when…

And then bright lights exploded behind his eyes, hissing as he was barraged by an onslaught of images. _Lucy. _

She was right. He certainly wasn't proving himself younger if he was forgetting what only happened hours before. _That's a depressing thought. _He lifted a hand to rub away the remnants of slumber when he noticed his jacket was put on backwards, much like a blanket. And when he turned to his side he almost stopped breathing.

There, only inches away from his face was Lucy dozing quietly. Her bangs were mussed and for every exhale it buffeted a gentle breeze his way, tickling his chin. Even asleep, she maintained that dazzling grin of hers he had been blessed with earlier today, and up close he noted dimples that framed her plump lips. Occasionally, she would mumble a few words, some completely nonsensical like 'elephant' or 'zebra', and some strangely endearing like 'sparky' or 'blondie', followed by a brief crinkle of her nose. He realized then that a sleeping Lucy…was actually pretty cute.

"Mavis, she has me wrapped around her little finger already…"

He felt like a teenager all over again with the tittering hormones that sent his mind into frenzy. The only difference was that now he was _interested_. In the beginning, he dismissed her as a spoiled princess that was misled by her optimistic values; then he was vaguely intrigued by her obsession with his records; and by the time he listened to her sob story and blurted the damn proposal to _dance_ of all things…he was in far too deep.

Even though he wasn't completely satisfied by the situation he was in, he took everything in stride, never holding a single regret. He bottled enough regrets for a lifetime, and instead, he took this as an opportunity to make amends.

He intended to be friends. That was it. Life, apparently, had other plans in store. As months passed, he found himself looking forward to their sporadic rehearsals. With each conversation they shared, he discovered she was _real_, someone who was scarred by parental neglect and the corruption of the world. But she had pushed past all that and he admired her for that resolve. He aspired to be like her.

Still, sometimes it was discouraging. Here he was, a grown man, strung along by a younger girl who seemed to have everything figured out, while he still felt as lost as the day he was sent into exile. Introspection had brought light to his obvious mistakes, but he couldn't find a single solution to his unresolved feelings, most of them circling around why he wasted so much of his life caring about his father—a man who hardly given him the time of day and had yet to do so—when he could have spent those years bonding with his true family and growing as a mage. He chose to keep these insecurities to himself, clinging onto a well-seated fear that the one person who didn't mind his presence would judge him for these thoughts.

And yet today…they traversed friendship and were dangerously close to a four letter word he was starting to accept. He could tell she had _wanted _to be with him. She could have easily chosen anyone else to go to the festival and miraculously she picked him. She harbored a trust in him that exceeded comrades. And so, he found himself thinking: if their relationship ever progressed to something more…maybe, just maybe…he would share his story, too.

He caressed her porcelain cheek and whispered lovingly, "Lucy, time to wake up."

* * *

><p>Hidden behind the wide boughs of the sakura tree, a child squealed, running amok the chaos of the carnival and jumping in the slender arms of her mother.<p>

"Mommy, mommy, guess what? I saw Uncle Laxus and Auntie Lucy holding each other like you two do in the morning!"

Jade locks curtained her face as she embraced the little one, "Sweetie, what have I told you about snooping around? Your papa and I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"But mommy, I wanted to show you, too!" Chubby hands held up a small crystal ball for her to see.

"Is that the movie lacrima we bought last week? Next time ask—Oh my." Her indigo eyes widened in disbelief, silenced by the image portrayed on the rounded surface.

"You found her! Thank goodness, we were worried about—Oh my indeed," the father echoed her sentiments.

A sudden gust of wind blew them out of their trance, and with uncanny timing they whipped out their pinkies, entwining them in a promise. "Let's keep this a secret between the three of us, alright?"

The tiny one nodded enthusiastically, bubbling with excitement, while the young couple chuckled at her antics. As the trio walked off to rejoin the festivities, another young woman emerged from the shadows, cackling with their departure.

"Just you wait, Laxus. I have all the cards in my hand now, and you, my dear friend, will pay the price of ever doubting me." The mysterious figure disappeared just as quickly, leaving a trail of withered flowers in her wake.


	4. Tell Me Everything Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FT or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"Lucy…I think you have something to tell us."<p>

For the second time today, Lucy wondered to the gods why she had to be on the receiving end of two equally persistent women that were too nosy for their own good. She crossed her arms in defiance, mirroring one particular dragon slayer during one of his stubborn streaks.

"Lucy, if you do not agree to our terms, I will be forced to resort to desperate measures."

"Erza, you wouldn't hurt a hair on my head unless your cake was destroyed." To emphasize her point, she pointed to the unopened box on the kitchen counter, an offering the scarlet mage had brought with her to what the three deemed as 'girls' night'. "And Mira," while twirling a finger in front of her friend's porcelain nose, "don't give me those puppy eyes. I know exactly what you're trying to do."

"Tsk, both of you are so secretive." Mira pursed her lips in thought, and then she bounced to her feet, startling her companions. "If that's how you want to play the game, then how about…_this?"_ She rummaged through her purse, swiftly withdrawing a clenched fist in front of the flabbergasted celestial maiden. Before Lucy could utter a squeak, she turned her palm upwards, slowly releasing each digit to reveal a polished globe sitting prettily on a gold stand.

It was a movie lacrima; and from Lucy's experience, it was one of the newer models that could not only play movies but record video. She watched curiously as Mira's fingertip touched the surface, activating a short clip.

Dappled in the sun's last rays were two figures, a woman nudging her forehead against the man's shoulder, slightly grasping the sleeve of his coat, while he draped his arm securely around her waist. Both were asleep, oblivious to the world around them.

"Lucy! I wasn't aware you and Laxus were on such intimate terms…" Erza narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her teammate.

She snatched the device out of Mira's hand, sorely tempted to chuck it into the depths of the canal next door, and replied shakily, "W-where did you get this?"

"I might have wheedled that out of a little birdie." The takeover mage was casually lounging on her side, her blue eyes boring into chocolate brown. She snickered lightly, "kids are so easily manipulated these days. Just give them a few pieces of candy and they'll do anything you want."

Lucy could only stare back in horror, "You're merciless, Mirajane."

Suddenly, the room was flooded with a poisonous miasma. "And you will do well to remember that. So here's my proposition," the demon lifted a claw under the blonde's chin, "if you tell me what happened between the two of you, I'll let you off the hook. If not…well, let's just say 'Socerer's Weekly' will be sporting the juiciest headlines tomorrow morning."

A small cough interrupted the hanging threat. "May I add a condition as well?"

Lucy swerved her head towards the requip mage, silently pleading to spare her from additional misery.

"Seeing as the Harvest Festival is coming up in just a few weeks, how about asking him to be your escort to the ball?"

Besides the Fantasia parade hosted by their guild, the ball was the most popular event during the Harvest Festival. Every year, men and women would flock to the nearest florists and purchase thousands of bouquets, using the clever language of flowers to display their affections. For Lucy, she admired the ardor from a distance, but she hardly imagined she would be a part of it. With juggling missions, paying her rent on time and fighting off evil mages that constantly threatened Fairy Tailshe barely had the time for trivial matters like love and boyfriends. And no thanks to a certain barmaid, she vowed to ignore all the subtle implications after Natsu requested for Virgo's assistance to dig up some rumored photos.

But that promise was shattered the day she was rescued by the one person she thought she would never face properly: Laxus. Their "relationship" was initially built upon broken tiles and crumbling pillars that hindered any progress. And now, she could proudly say she was starting to mend the pieces together. Especially after yesterday's excursion, she felt as if she was one step closer to her goal.

_Maybe that's not such a bad idea after all…_ With surprising vivacity, she dug herself out of that pitiful hole and faced her confidants, "Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious," Laxus growled to the puny man in front of him.<p>

Master calmly sipped from a frothy mug, "My boy, when have I ever _not_ been serious?"

"Enough times to know that you would joke about me pulling shit like this with anyone."

"Ah, therein lays the problem. Is she just anyone?" He pointed a wrinkly finger towards the highest cabinet in his office. "Why else would that key be missing? Besides Lucy, you and I were the only ones who knew the studio existed."

Laxus inwardly cursed at his carelessness. _Shoulda made a spare. _"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't." His hand grew as tall as his grandson, not-so-gently prodding the dragon slayer to the door, "Now off you go to woo your beloved!"

His cheeks transitioned through every shade of red before protesting, "_She's not my beloved!_"

* * *

><p>"Evergreen…I need your help."<p>

"The great Laxus Dreyar is asking for _my _assistance?" The fairy snapped her fan shut. "You must be in quite the predicament," she teased, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Shut it, Ever. Just pick some damn flowers with me."

* * *

><p>"Erza, don't you think it's a bit early to be shopping? I don't even know if he's going to say yes..." Lucy shuffled her feet nervously, her voice reduced to an almost inaudible whisper.<p>

"Nonsense, by next week all the best dresses will be gone. If he's a man, he'll gratefully accept your proposal."

She let out a high-pitched cry."P-proposal?! You make it sound like I'm getting married!"

"Married? Who's getting married?"

"No one, Mira," both girls waved at her dismissively.

"The point is, Lu-chan," a mop of blue hair intervened, "Laxus didn't mind spending time with you for the past few months. In fact, from what you've told us, I don't think he would back out of an opportunity like this. Really", she huffed, "who knew Laxus enjoyed dancing at all?"

"Shhh!" Lucy slapped her palms over Levy's mouth. "That's classified information! He's going _murder _me for if anyone else finds out!" Apparently, the latest gossip had travelled from Mira to just about every close female friend she had in the guild.

"If murder means him throwing you against the nearest wall and kissing you to oblivion, I'd vouch for that," a brunette threw an arm over her shoulders, already in a drunken stupor.

"Cana, we're _just _friends!"

"But you want to be more than that don't you? Don't hide from onee-sannnn," she slurred coyly.

Lucy resisted the urge to scream in frustration.

"Lucy, how about this one?" Erza's eyes were sparkling with excitement, holding out a sexy number that…

"_That barely covers my boobs!"_

* * *

><p>When Lucy finally trudged into the homey confines of her apartment, she was thoroughly exhausted. Mira wouldn't stop squealing about babies, Levy had donned that insufferable smirk of hers whenever Lucy was embarrassed, Cana's perverted remarks grew more suggestive with each consecutive sip and Erza didn't know a thing about modesty. <em>Really, for someone who holds the highest of morals, she has the skimpiest fashion sense when it comes to formal wear. <em>

By the end of their shopping trip, she was fed up with their tomfoolery and was discouraged by the thought of even approaching another store. She was about to call it a day when she spied a dark Prussian blue dress in a passing windowsill. In a blink of an eye, she rushed into the boutique, thanking the stars that she managed to snag the last one in her size.

A loud knock jolted her awake, groaning when she realized she spent the night on the couch. "Who is it?" she mumbled groggily. When there was no reply, she peered through the peephole, finding…nobody there. "Strange…"

She debated whether to open the door and then shrugged, deeming the situation harmless. Wincing at the sound of creaky hinges, she was greeted with the scent of…flowers?

She crouched in front of the doormat and gently picked up the beautiful arrangement. In the center were a mix of red and white carnations, and encircling the delicate blooms were feathery ferns scattered with baby's breath. She buried her nose into the bouquet, marveling in the combination of clove, cinnamon and peppercorns. _Whoever brought this thoughtful gift certainly knows my taste well…_

Right when she was about to shut the door, a card fluttered whimsically in the autumn breeze and swooped down low, conveniently catching beneath her toes. Her fingers skimmed over the embossed lettering,

'_Meet me in front of the docks on xx xx, xxxx at 7pm. Wear something nice.'_


	5. Tell Me Everything Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FT or any of its characters

* * *

><p>Lucy flipped over the flimsy card, curious at the lack of inscription. No name, no discernible handwriting, just a handful of words that indicated a given time and location.<p>

When Erza had conveniently mentioned the ball, she almost entertained the idea of having a suitor, grimacing when she realized that her 'sex-appeal' never did live up to anyone's but her spirits' standards. Therefore, she was terribly confused how she earned a secret admirer in the first place.

_Don't think about it_. She already had her hands full on more important matters, like confronting a particular man about a certain event.

As the door slammed shut, she placed the fragrant bundle on the coffee table and immediately set herself to the mindless task of finding an appropriate vase. Oddly, she didn't mind mundane chores such as these. Besides her daily choreography lessons, Lucy enjoyed nature's finest gift. She remembered her mother would guide her through fields of lavender, merigolds and tulips, pointing to each of the flora they passed. Even during the colder seasons when the branches were bare and the petals had withered away, her spirits did not crumble. The resilient _pinus ponderosa_ stood tall against the mountain's battering winds and shed a wonderfully scented bark, flooding their little valley with butterscotch and vanilla. And through her obsession with Mother Earth, she delved into floriography, fascinated how flowers could convey hidden messages that the human heart had otherwise concealed.

Which is why Lucy nearly dropped the vase, surprised that seemingly innocent gift held a much deeper meaning than she gave credit for.

The ferns…_sincerity_. The baby's breadth…_purity_. The deep crimson and snow-like carnations…_everlasting love and affection_.

This was, in its most unadulterated form…a confession.

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan, you don't look so good," Levy frowned with concern.<p>

The blonde banged her head against the table, nearly knocking over her untouched strawberry milkshake. "I'm not sick. Just…tired." Against her better judgment, she had spent the entire night mulling over the identity of her beau—fruitless endeavors, to her misfortune.

"You were fine yesterday when we were shopping."

Lucy chuckled dryly, "That's an understatement. Miserable would be more accurate."

"Aw, Lucy, you don't mean that. We were just trying to help," an angelic voice chided.

"Right, Mira, because sexual innuendos, incessant fangirling and flaunty gowns is just what a girl needs."

Mirajane's tinkling laughter was a clear sign that she would not be deterred. "So, have you fulfilled the other part of our deal yet?"

"Don't remind me," Lucy groaned, the sound muffled by her caged arms.

A pause and then, "Something else is bothering you. What happened after we left?"

Sometimes she hated Mira's perceptiveness_. _"_Someone_ else."

"Who?"

Lucy interpreted the silence as a good sign. _For now_. "Why don't you tell me?" She slid over the note, now crumpled and worn from anxious fingers.

The ecstatic banshee shook the guild hall. _Ah, welcome back caterwauling chaos._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the second floor...<p>

"You didn't tell her?!"

"Mavis, Ever, keep it down, will you?"

"The hell if I care, I'll shout to whole world if I have to get it through your dense skull!" If the brunette wasn't sworn to protect her hopeless leader she would have turned him into stone, then rescind the command, and repeat the cycle an infinite number of times until he had submitted.

"You said broody and mysterious!"

"Yes, I did. But I also said that you should ask her _face to face_! Not slip an insignificant card that barely gives justice to your own damn feelings!" _He had one job. Just one!_

"What feelings?!" Laxus' temper flared dangerously, barely restraining the familiar pulse raging beneath his skin.

It was a good thing Evergreen was well-versed with stubborn, prideful men. She stomped her foot down, effectively shushing him and delivering her most menacing glare. "Don't you dare hide from me, Laxus Dreyar. For god's sake I didn't give you a grueling lecture yesterday on your pitiful love life to see you back into to a corner like a sniveling coward. What happened to the man who wasn't scared of a damn thing?"

Laxus flinched and what was left of his tantrum simmered down to hoarse whisper, "Buried six feet under, rotting in the filth of the earth." He leaned against a sturdy brick wall, his arms limp beside him. "I'm trying, Ever...I really am. But..."

_He looks so haggard_. "You don't think...she'll refuse, do you?"

He averted his gaze towards the window, glazed eyes focusing on some unseeing specter in the distance, "She has a choice. If she'll have me, I'll tell her everything, no skimping the details. If not…", Evergreen could have sworn she saw his face contort into something akin to pain, "we can easily stay the way we are. Maybe one day I'll find the courage to say those three words again. But for now, I don't want to lose the precious memories we've built together."

Her heels clacked against the creaky floorboards, stopping momentarily at the door. "Enough. I don't blame you for your insecurities, but let me leave you with this...you are not the only martyr in this story. She has spent her childhood in rejection, disappointment and tears, and you are the only one who can understand that. Isn't she just as scared? Don't distance yourself because of your past; because the day you accept that what you have with her is enough, is the day your relationship will fall apart, and all you will be left with is another bottle of regrets. Don't resign yourself to that fate."

And with a resounding bang, Laxus was left in the dark.

* * *

><p>"This is perfect, Lucy! You absolutely <em>have<em> to say yes!"

"Wait, Mira, what about La—" Before Lucy could finish Mira upped and left, squealing back to the bar with hearts in her eyes.

"I agree, Lu-chan."

"What?!" She snapped her head towards the script mage.

"Don't you think it's strange? The day Mira and Erza proposed the idea of going to the ball, and the day you received the bouquet. They're awfully close." Levy leaned closer to her friend, whispering, "plus with Mira's matchmaking skills I highly doubt you were the only one informed."

Lucy froze, paling at the implications. "No...no that's impossible. She was with me the whole day, remember? You were there with me!"

"Here, Lu-chan. If you don't believe me, why don't you try this." Again, the she spoke softly in Lucy's ear.

"Wouldn't that be slightly...emasculating? I don't think he's the type to enjoy—"

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Lu-chan. I believe in you."

And with a final wave goodbye, Lucy was left flabbergasted.

"I need a bath."

* * *

><p>There was something oddly calming about watching hot water pour from a narrow spout, the wafting steam curling upwards.<p>

When she deemed the temperature tolerable, she disrobed and quickly entered, sighing as the knots along her back unraveled naturally. In the middle of the basin, a wooden rack was methodically placed for leisure reading and to her side stood a small stand, usually a placeholder for a glass (or two) of whatever alcoholic concoction she winded down with.

In one go, she held her breath and plummeted to the bottom. She loved the way everything looked slightly ajar underneath the surface, her now ochre strands fanned aimlessly around her. She was desensitized to the world yet fully attuned with herself, taking comfort in the lulling rhythm of her heart pounding in her ears.

Her lungs soon screamed for air, and she closed her eyes, welcoming the pull above. Her gaze flickered to a large glass jar on her vanity. Without much effort, she stretched and flipped open the latches, shuffling until she grasped a handful of dried flowers. She dropped each of them into the water, admiring the tell-tale swell and sprouting of their leaves. _Jasmine_.

Even after the bath was dyed a honeyed yellow, some of the buds were especially stubborn, refusing to expose their true colors. "Maybe next time," Lucy shrugged.

She was about to dispose of them went she stopped suddenly, her still-dripping arm forming a small puddle over the side. Her eyes widened and she stood up, wrapping a towel around her as she dashed out of bathroom. As soon as she reached her bookshelf, she browsed through the titles and pulled out one book, donning her Gale Force glasses to reach her desired page. A few minutes later, she snapped the book shut and had adorned the brightest grin on her face.

"I got it!"

* * *

><p>"What do you think cosplayer's doing?" "Doing, doing!"<p>

"There's not going to be much carpet left if she keeps pacing around the base of the stairs."

"Ah, she's going up to the second floor." "Floor, floor!"

"That's Laxus-sama's office!"

"She's...pinning something to the door?"

"Shh, guys. She's coming back down!"

"..."

"Wanna check it out?"

The Raijinshuu trekked upstairs and paused at the entrance, briefly focusing on the nameplate above the door, then leveling their stare in front of them.

Bixlow let out a low whistle and lolled his tongue in mirth.

Freed's book plopped to the floor, its pages collapsing on itself.

Evergreen fanned herself, hiding a small smile behind her haughty demeanor.

Nailed slightly above the doorknob was a single dried and pressed Ambrosia flower accompanied by torn piece of paper with large, cursive letters.

'_I'll see you there.'_


	6. She Will Be Loved

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Lucy was nervous. Her palms sweated profusely and she struggled to grasp the doorknob in front of her, fingers slipping past the tarnished brass.<p>

'_Be fearless!'_

'_Don't worry about it. Just let it happen naturally.'_

'_Strut like you own the place. Confidence is your best weapon.'_

She snorted. _Yea right_. The girls had insisted on prepping Lucy for the big night, showering her with encouraging words and somewhat saucy remarks (not surprisingly all from Cana), and while the whole ordeal had warmed the cockles of her heart, inadvertently their advice had pressed down upon her like a ton of bricks.

Who was she kidding? She was hardly as valiant as Erza, or as calm as Levy, or as bold as Cana. To top it off her terrible luck and clumsy nature (which thankfully never translated into her choreography) increased the chances making a complete and utter fool of herself.

What if she stumbled on the stairs and incapacitated herself? What if Natsu decided to torch the venue from one of his thoughtless brawls, leaving her dress in tatters? (After considering the incident at Ryuzetsu Land, the horrific scenario she had conjured was sounding more and more plausible than she would have liked). And in the forefront of her mind she agonized…what if _he _wasn't the one?

_No._ Her friends had made it quite clear that her secret admirer was _him_. After all, that was the only reason why she accepted Levy's proposition to offer an anonymous gift in return. She took the risk and put her faith in their words because she _wanted _it to be him, even if a small part of her believed that he did not bear those precious feelings towards her at all. On the other hand, if her fears became reality, leaving her to spend the night with a faceless man, would _he _know of her crushing disappointment? _No_. The anonymity would serve as a double edged sword—painful yet merciful—and _he _would be left in the dark from her unrequited feelings, their friendship preserved. Above all else, she did not want to lose his trust, his familiarity, his warmth...because losing a piece of his heart would be the equivalent of ripping apart hers.

Dredging herself out of those pessimistic thoughts, Lucy sighed in relief when the exit finally gave way. She skipped down the steps, carefully as to not rip her gown, and stopped for a moment to admire the evening star glowing amidst the auburn twilight.

_Wish me luck_.

* * *

><p>"Stop it." A manicured hand swatted his away from the collar. "I can't believe you don't know how to do this yourself."<p>

"Tch," Laxus tried to loosen the noose, again deterred by her efforts. He never did like formal clothes; it was all too suffocating.

With a final tug, Evergreen stepped back to admire her handiwork, "Not too bad if I may say so myself," then pushed him towards a long mirror.

Staring back at him was a handsome lad sporting a sleek black suit, cropped gloves and leather oxfords. His hair was miraculously tamed thanks to Ever's shock-resistant gel, which still baffled him _why_ she had the product in the first place (Ever just glared at him when he asked, mumbling irritably about how it was his fault for her 'bad hair days'). The back of his coat extended right below his hips, a narrow slit dividing the smooth fabric into charcoal tails much like the sleeves of his trademark jacket. Completing the ensemble was a light gray vest, a white dress shirt and a Prussian blue tie layered meticulously underneath the lapels of his coat.

"Sometimes, I forget you're just as vain as I am," Evergreen droned, lounging lazily on his living room chair.

He rolled his eyes indifferently, already used to her candid remarks. He swiped over his figure, "Can you blame me? You did pick the tux, after all."

Her lips formed a rare smile, "No, I guess not." She stood up, brushing herself off. "As much as I would _love _to chit-chat," she stressed sarcastically, "we've both got places to be and places to go. And we better be quick about it", then pointed to the dim skies through the bay windows.

"Off to see lover-boy?" he teased.

"Shut it, buster. You're one to talk," she planted her hands firmly on her hips, determined to get her next point across even if she was blushing like a tomato, "which reminds me—you better not forget what I told you last time."

He waved his hand dismissively, already heading out the door.

"I'm serious, Dreyar, if you screw this up I'll never forgive you!" she called to his departing figure. Knowing he would hear, she whispered, "Good luck, my friend. You're going to need it."

Unbeknowst to her, he smiled and whispered back a word of thanks, blending into crackling thunder.

* * *

><p>On the short walk to their rendezvous, Lucy's previous misgivings had dissolved the moment she spotted the bright lanterns illuminating the central path, revealing a flourishing mecca of artisans, farmers and connoisseurs of every kind lining the bountiful stalls.<p>

The ambiance was contagious and more than once Lucy found herself grinning so widely her cheeks hurt. Children flitted through the crowd, some daring to hide behind her skirts as part of their innocent games; mothers scolded their sons, berating them sternly but softly for their stubbornness; fathers spoiled their daughters, winning stuffed toys just to see their adorable toothless smiles; and lovers…lovers were the most endearing. She admired those whose affections were hidden between the pages—when he deliberately matched his pace with hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, when she leaned into his touch and entwined her fingers into his without breaking step and when everything seemed right in the world, they didn't need the clichés from sappy romance novels because just being there was enough.

Lucy wondered if she could have a love like that someday. She looked forlornly in the distance, then shook her head and pushed on.

When she reached the small harbor along Lake Sciliora, it was eerily quiet without soul in sight. Yet strangely, Lucy was far from afraid. She was _excited_ for what was to come. Her legs swung restlessly on the railing, shoes dangling in one hand and purse clutched in the other, and when the autumn breeze licked at her heels she felt like she was flying. In a bout of spontaneity, she set down her belongings and climbed onto the wooden beam, testing the sturdiness with a few jumps. Years of gymnastics—a hobby her mother had encouraged alongside her dancing lessons—had trained her well, and she flawlessly executed a series of pivot turns, split leaps and aerials while still maintaining a degree of modesty despite her state of dress. She was nearing the end of her impromptu performance when she heard applause to her right. Her feet instinctively swiveled towards the sound, toes carelessly slipping off the ledge, and she clenched her eyes shut to brace the fall when—

Suddenly, a large hand hooked behind her back, serving as a guide while the other gently grasped her fingers and spun her around in circles, her skirts twirling aloft as she gradually descended into outstretched arms.

_Wow_. Lucy didn't know who her savior was but she was thoroughly impressed by the graceful transition from her thoughtless blunder to an ad lib dance move.

She was still riding the adrenaline rush when a wonderfully rich bass ghosted over the shell of her ear, "Really, Lucy, we've got to stop meeting like this," and he chuckled lowly**, "**It would be a shame if you were covered from head to toe in mud again."

_Again? _Time seemed to stop for her, and for the briefest of moments she allowed herself to revert to the pitiful child who haunted her memories, grasping that tiny glimmer of hope like a lifeline. _Please, kami-sama, don't let this be a dream. _With shaking hands, she slowly withdrew from his embrace, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "Laxus…"

"Yes?" His mirthful tone was gone and he looked down at her in concern.

More than anything, she needed a sign to ease her troubles, "D-did you send me those flowers?" Her voice wobbled dangerously. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry._

He nodded solemnly before drawing her closer, his warmth rolling off him in comforting waves.

_Thank goodness._ She finally admitted weakness then, whimpering into his chest whilst he stroked her quaking shoulders. Although she wasn't entirely sure of his intentions towards her—even the bouquet's subtle message did nothing to quell her insecurities—she at least knew he _wanted_ to be here with her and for now that was enough. So she put aside her burning questions, hastily wiped away her tears and glared at him in mock irritation, "You're late."

His laughter brought a hesitant smile to her face, "How about I make it up to you? First dance when we get there?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh? I was under the impression that you wouldn't want to dance at all."

"Lucy," he replied softly, and Lucy had to swallow a gasp when she noted the sincerity reflected in those enchanting irises, "of course I would. Plus with Mira and gramps I'm pretty sure everyone else knows already. Besides," his eyes sparkled with a newfound determination, "wouldn't it be a waste if we didn't put our practice to the test?"

Once more, she was spellbound by his actions. _This man…he doesn't stop changing._ Hardening her resolve, she slipped an arm through his and strode confidently, "Let's go then. We're going to miss the opening ceremony."

"Attagirl," Laxus commented playfully.

She puffed her cheeks, "I'll have you know I'm a woman thank you very much!"

He muffled a snicker, "More like a chip—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

* * *

><p>When they had arrived at Kardia Cathedral, they were astounded by its transformation. A large banner spanned the two towers, greeting guests with a cheery, "Welcome to the Harvest Ball!" Flowers from all over Fiore bloomed amongst climbing ivy, tiny light lacrimas hovered around them—casting colorful shadows upon its patrons—and in the distance they could hear the hearty thrum of an organ. But none of that could hold a candle to the red carpet leading the way to the processional doors.<p>

"We now welcome Laxus-sama and Lucy-sama, fanfare please!" The announcement was followed by raining confetti and trumpeters blasting the same melody for every visitor that passed through.

Both blushed furiously and stomped through the entrance to find the one person in charge of the event's preparations.

"_Mira!" _They chorused.

"_What is that?!" _Lucy pointed viciously at the atrocity.

"_It's embarrassing!" _Laxus rarely showed his displeasure so openly, but this was just ridiculous.

Mira giggled at their disheveled appearances, which was difficult not to when the pair was swathed in glitter and curly streamers. "Lucy, you look beautiful! And Laxus, if you frown any further you're going to get permanent wrinkles even worse than Master's."

"_Answer the question, Mira_," Lucy seethed.

Laxus ignored the demon's off-handed comment and bristled at Lucy's murderous aura, inwardly thanking their guild's founder that he was not on the receiving end of her unbridled fury. He had seen her explode at lewd men who hadn't known any better and the result was never pretty.

The takeover mage pouted, "Aw, you guys are such party-poopers. It's an old tradition from Europe used to welcome high political figures. The mayor and I thought the idea would be a fun addition to the ball."

"But _whhyyyyyyyy_," Lucy whined, "It's so…troublesome." She shook her head in hopes of ridding the nuisance, but to no avail most of it still remained.

Mira shrugged innocently and winked at the duo before disappearing into the crowd.

The celestial maiden huffed irately and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, muttering a string of—what Laxus suspected to be—heinous plots that he was _really glad_ were indiscernible even to his sensitive ears. Wasn't _he _supposed to be the one with the short temper? He wasn't sure whether to laugh or be concerned at the irony.

Seeing as his companion was occupied by her grudges, he set himself to the menial task of removing the slivers of celebratory shrapnel scattered throughout her hair, biding his time to admire Lucy thoroughly.

He swept her tousled bangs aside, chortling quietly at her expression. _Even with a scowl, she's still beautiful_. Her golden tresses framed her face well, loose curls tumbling over one shoulder. Dangling around her neck was a silver swallow, the tips of its wings dyed gold, and to his astonishment, the chain plummeted down her spine to reveal a pressed leaf, painted the same color as the bird. And, Mavis, her dress…he was almost afraid to explore further in fear of unleashing his more primal desires. That and Lucy had a notorious propensity to kick perverts to the next realm. _Maybe just a glimpse._ Peeking through webbed fingers, his eyes were immediately drawn to the back of her dress, or to be more precise the lack thereof. Running parallel to her shoulder blades were two scraps of embroidered lace, which quickly plunged down her sides and adjoined at the small of her back, exposing creamy porcelain skin for every hot-blooded man to see. He grimaced, already imagining the crowd of suitors he would have to fend off for the night. Thankfully, the front was slightly more modest. The sleeves were sewn into thicker fabric, forming a shallow v-neck that showcased her graceful décolletage yet barely exposed the dip of her ample cleavage. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that there were two layers to her dress: the most prominent being opaque, starting at her chest and ending mid-thigh, and the other of sheerer quality, cinched in with a sash right above her hips then flared until the tips brushed the floor; both were a deep shade of blue that coincidentally matched his attire. Overall, the dress was very becoming on her and had displayed a free-flowing nature that was as whimsical as the wearer.

_Especially when she pulled off that acrobatic act. _When he saw her jump onto the railing, he nearly teleported to catch her, pleasantly surprised when she effortlessly flipped in the air—even more so without her hands! He marveled at the way her skirts fanned above her lithe form, a mirage of an oncoming wave towering above the horizon.

Reminiscing of their previous encounter shed light on an unsettling thought. _Why was she crying?_

On those precious days he was graced with her presence, she flawlessly delivered that blinding smile of hers, exuding happiness like a second skin. So, when she faced him with those glassy doe-like eyes, quivering her lips as if she was _terrified _of something she was desperately trying to fight against...his heart seized in pain. He then realized that he never wanted to see her broken again. And so he found himself acting upon instinct, soothing the angel in his arms until she could smile again. Though...even after he had calmed her tears and teased a small grin out of her, he could tell she was not as cheerful as before. He didn't want to pry at that moment, choosing to keep silent, but the question nagged at the forefront of his mind.

_What was bothering her?_

The answer came in the form of a memory. '_Isn't she just as scared?' _

At the time, he was wallowing in so much self-pity that he hadn't considered Ever's words properly. But now…he could scarcely believe its implications. It was almost too simple, too ideal…

He didn't notice the gentle tug on his sleeve.

Another recollection rose to the surface, '_D-did you send me those flowers?'_ _No, _he reasoned, she wasn't _scared_ of some unknown entity_. S_he was hopeful! His heart soared. Was it possible that she wanted to take the first step, too? He thought back to the day of the carnival—her lingering touch, her rosy blush, her unwavering gaze…

He barely registered the soft whisper of his name tickling his ear.

Maybe it _was _that simple.

He fully came to when warm fingers stroked his cheek, naturally leaning into her caress. _If she wants my love... _

Placing his palm over hers, he closed his eyes in contentment.

_Then she will have it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED BY MID DECEMBER. ****  
><strong>


End file.
